


Sex Club

by vero0728



Category: Shame (2011), Trance (2013)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728
Summary: 一个精虫上脑的作者。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。





	Sex Club

**Author's Note:**

> 有Simon和路人3P性爱描写。请注意避雷。

Brandon是被人介绍来这家性爱俱乐部的——来自某晚他搞上的应召女郎——如果你想玩点不同的，哦，天哪，你太他妈适合那儿了。

所以他推开了隐匿在巷子里的铁门，没有料想的光怪陆离的灯光和震耳欲聋的舞曲。干冰或者别的什么，被暗红的灯光折射出一片迷蒙的光晕，爵士乐缓缓地抚摸着鼓膜，还有呻吟声，他好奇地走过一组卡座，那个应召女郎正趴在冰冷的茶几上，轮流伺候着四个男人拍打在她脸上的阴茎，而另一个男人还扯着她腰猛烈地操干着。

然后又是一个卡座——显然这是一对双双进入高潮的女同，尖锐地呻吟几乎将缓慢地爵士乐撕裂开来。

再然后还是一些卡座，陌生的人们寻找着最适合彼此的性爱，毫无道德和负担。Brandon分不清迷离地光晕中注视自己的是欲望还是好奇，但自从被耻辱的性瘾缠上之后，他多少在这里，找到了些许归宿感，哦，除了他身下那根硬的发疼的兄弟。

所以他很快找到一个角落的卡座——基于他只是第一次来，他当然不敢贸然地打断别人或是什么，此外他也等不了漫长的前戏和爱抚，他窝进卡座里，快速脱掉难缠的西裤，当充满老茧地手心终于触到他蓄势待发的阴茎时，他发出了满足的喟叹。

他双手狠狠地撸动着自己身下那根阴茎，一边茫然地张望着，知道被隔壁卡座的上的三个交合的男女吸引，他们看起来迷人急了，Brandon暗自想着，低声的呻吟缓缓地合上女人的尖叫。然后他看见在女人身后的男人忽然看了过来，那双被情欲染红的双眼直勾勾地看了过来，Brandon只觉得周围的空气被剥离了开来，他眼神随着男人不断挺动的腰肢而游移着，男人几乎将身前的女人粗暴地钉向她身前的男人，交合的水声让Brandon享受地闭上双眼。

他不消一会便射了出来，而女人的喘息随着一身惊叫也归于了平静。Brandon静静地看着，看着女人身后那个将阴茎抽离出来的男人的双眼。他似乎听见男人低声地轻笑，然后看见他轻快地拿下安全套，随意地打了个结丢弃在了地上。

男人很快走到了他的面前，全身赤裸的——基于他已经进行了一场欢畅淋漓的性爱，然后他直直地侧坐在Brandon的腿上，Brandon这才发现眼前的男人好看的过分，情欲退下的双眸即便在暗红的灯光下也呈现出一种迷人和澄澈的蓝来，他赞叹地几乎想要引吭高歌，却忽然惊觉腿上传来的酥麻感来。

”Simon。“男人笑着望向他的眼睛，滚烫的臀肉恶意地浅浅地擦着他的阴茎游移着，连带着那股子轻颤的酥麻。

”Brandon。“Brandon压低了声线，满足地眯起绿色地眼眸，望着眼前恶劣的男人。

但Simon先行一步地拉过Brandon没有解下的领带，他如同一只高贵而魅惑的黑猫，轻笑了两下就重重地将他鲜红的——让Brandon为之着迷的唇贴了上去。

吻几乎是一场恶意地追逐战，Brandon惊惧地感受着对方不服输地追逐，舌尖毫不留情地舔舐着自己口腔里的每一个角落，他甚至在对方粗重的吮吸中几近失控惊叫，耳边却伴随着对方戏谑的嗤笑，这让Brandon的欲火一瞬间点燃，他粗暴地反客为主，纠缠着对方造次的舌尖，吮吸着对方口里的每一个角落，那些夹杂着酒精和草莓味的每一个细小的缝隙。

压在腿上地酥麻忽然加大了幅度，Brandon这才发现Simon将自己身体里的玩具，跳蛋或是别的什么调大了一档，伴随着细碎的呻吟和更加火热的舌尖纠缠，口水顺着两个人嘴角流了下来，但Brandon无视般地收紧了那只搂在对方腰间的手，Simon惊讶地叫唤了一声，微微退开了些交抵的舌尖，然后忽然撑着Brandon的肩膀分开双腿紧贴着对方的腹部跪坐了下来，这下湿润的后穴几乎完全坐在了Brandon的阴茎上，还伴随着体内微弱的酥麻的震颤。Simon再一次将手环上Brandon的脖颈，顺便将那个粉色耀眼开关塞进了对方的手里。

”有七种模式。嗯...”出口的话被吞没在一身呻吟里，Brandon按了按手里的开关，震动忽然叫嚣了起来，他甚至感受到阴茎被抚慰的巨大快感，将他从不应期里完全的揪了出来，他扶着身上男人的腋下，模仿着性交动作挺动着，低头咬住对方早已充血的乳头，满足地听着男人压抑的惊叫和呻吟，他甚至感受着男人后穴似乎流下了什么，沾湿了他的耻毛和大腿根，他从未见过男人如同一个被操透的女人般汩汩地流出些什么，甚至连对方好看的脖颈高昂地扬起去应对巨大的快感都如同一只优雅而荼蘼的天鹅。Brandon更加卖力地吮吸着男人的乳尖，似乎真的能够吮吸出点什么一般较真而疯狂，Simon压着嗓子呻吟着，方才疲软蛰伏的性器早已性质盎然地戳在Brandon的小腹上，他摸着对方的手诱导地将跳蛋的频率打到了最高，然后抱着Brandon的脖子反复挺动着腰身，龟头顺着Brandon的腹肌反反复复的摩擦着，马眼渗出的液体将对方小腹上的毛染得晶亮，仿佛荼蘼的情色画卷般，而Brandon感受着对方几乎湿透的后穴来来回回地摩挲着自己早已布满青筋的深红色的柱身，他几乎不受控制地寻找着温润潮湿的隐秘入口，又随着对方抽动的腰肢生生地错开，仿佛千万只蛰伏着的蚂蚁挠着他的全身般，那种求而不得的酥麻几乎将他逼得失去理智。他一口咬上对方地胸口，鲜红的牙迎伴随着对方的咒骂狠狠地炸裂开来。

“你是属狗的吗？”Simon咒骂地吼道，但不等对方地回答就惊恐地抱住了身下的男人。他被完全被托了起来，Brandon几乎粗暴地将龟头抵在Simon那早已被开括的湿软的后穴上，这让Simon慌张地推开男人，近乎求饶地喊着，”你至少把跳蛋取出来，Fuck，他是无线的。“

但Brandon不为所动。他恶劣地抱着Simon，龟头在穴口附近打着转，边上卡座的女人几乎着迷地盯着Brandon因为用力而紧绷的腿部肌肉——如同一个神祗般美好而火辣。但Simon几乎急出了眼泪。

”求我。”Brandon说道。在起初失去主动权的性爱里他终于找回那种支配的快感。但天知道他几乎想要毫不留情地一插到底，他早就爱死眼前这个魅惑而疯狂的男人——在他的性交记录上他几乎从未体味过的狂热。

“Fuck you, Muse！”Simon粗暴的说，换来的却是龟头几乎撑开穴口直抵跳蛋的抽动，“求你，求你拿出来，我会死的。”却不消一秒便忽然求饶了起来。

“如你所愿，”Brandon将Simon狠狠地摔在卡座上，一手架着对方的腿搁在自己的肩上，一手毫不怜惜地插入对方的后穴，那里面几乎湿透了，跳蛋还在顽强地震颤着，他能感受到随着手指的深入而应激性夹紧的软肉，Brandon很快触到了跳蛋，还有那处突起的软肉，他恶劣地用手按了按，不意外地看见对方战栗的脊梁和细碎的呻吟，他有意无意地缓缓地将跳蛋——还始终停留在最大档的性爱玩具擦过那处G点，呻吟逐渐变得尖锐，以至于变成带着哭腔的求饶，“拿出去，求你，Brandon。”

呻吟最终在Brandon取出那颗跳蛋时变成了粗重的喘息，但Brandon并没有给Simon什么机会，他的老二早就肿胀得发疼，马眼在Simon那一声声勾魂地叫唤中早就渗出了液体。他飞快地套好安全套，将自己巨大的阴茎一下子操了进去。

“You are awesom!Fuck！”在Brandon第一次发狠地撞击中，Simon带着哭腔惊叫了出来，“你他妈也太大了。我操。”

“谢谢，”Brandon低哑着嗓子说道，拉着对方的腿再一次狠狠地撞向自己，大开大合的抽插带着巨大的快感，化成深入脊骨的酥麻和战栗，他低吟着Simon的名字，将他整个人牢牢地钉在自己身上，他感受到每一根青筋都被对方温暖潮湿的内穴抚平，而那些褶皱也被粗暴地入侵研磨了开来，这让他轻而易举地感受到对方深埋的那个小小的开关，然后猛地碾压过去。Simon这下几乎像是一条缺水的鱼，整张脸都因为快感带来的缺氧而涨的通红，然后大口喘息着，但Brandon似乎还觉得不够，他再一次地，如同疾风骤雨般狠狠地反复用阴茎摩擦着那处，毫不意外地听见对方支离破碎的呼喊着自己的名字，这让他感到满足而骄傲，带着征服和占有欲让积聚的欲望几乎不受控制地喷涌而出，他慌张地将阴茎抽了出来。

“到桌子上去，”Brandon命令道。然后看着Simon发出“Wow”地赞叹，随后很快便照做了。Brandon粗暴地将他整个人翻转过来，扯下领带将他的手反绑在身后，Simon不得不做出臣服的跪趴的姿态，但眼角却带着笑意地故意分开了双腿，微微挺动着好看的臀部，将那处早就操透的穴口在Brandon面前欢快地舞动起来。

“Funk，你这个该死的荡妇，”Brandon忍不住再一次爆了粗口，按住对方的腰便直直地插了进去，熟悉的感觉让他发出满足的赞叹，他更加蛮力地挺动着腰肢，一手抓着对方可怜的，随着粗暴的性交不断抖动的性器。

那般快感让Brandon眼前出现了一番光怪陆离的光点来，在氤氲的烟雾和催情的暗红色灯光之下，忽明忽暗地闪烁着。Brandon追随者那闪烁地光芒，加快了冲刺的频率和手上的动作，然后从脊骨蔓延开的快感让他倏地射了出来，然后他用力捏挤了下对方的龟头，毫不意外地感受到了一手的粘腻。

Brandon喘息着松开了Simon手上的束缚，将对方拉到身边，交换了一份温柔而美好的湿吻和余下的手活，直到榨干了最后一滴精液，Brandon的吻轻轻地落在Simon的眉心。

“如果你愿意。”Brandon低声说道，他爱上这种完美挑逗的性爱，几乎不安地组织着语言——基于刚结束火辣的性爱让他丧失了思考能力。

“哦。不管是什么。我都愿意。”Simon快速打断了Brandon的话，放肆地笑着说道，“完美老二先生。”

“那就拿上你的衣服和玩具。”Brandon整了整对方凌乱的发尾，望向对方回恢复澄澈的瞳仁。

“我们回家？”

“我们回家。”


End file.
